Instances may arise when a vehicle begins to sway. Such sway can result in a variety of difficulties which should preferably be avoided. As an example, a trailer may be secured to the rear of a vehicle to be towed, for example, using a ball and receiver type hitch configuration, a pintel hook addition or the like. If the trailer becomes unstable, it oscillates laterally with a frequency and amplitude dependent on the road surface coefficient of friction and the mass of the trailer, including any payload carried by the trailer. A lateral oscillation force is then transferred to the towing vehicle through the tow hitch.